1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in explosive devices, and more particularly, concerns a redundant flame path inertia igniter for cannon and rocket projectiles or warheads that is not armed until impact with a resistant target.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The final functioning of a projectile or warhead is controlled by an explosive device commonly termed a fuze, initiator or igniter. Such a device normally has elements to set off the projectile, to prevent its premature functioning, and to cause it to function as desired only under predetermined conditions. These conditions determine the type of device that is needed. A general requirement for such devices, however, is that they shall normally be inactivated or desensitized for safe handling, transportation and storage.
Impact explosive devices are ones which function as they hit the target. Particular requirements for this type of explosive device is that it shall be nonresponsive to the forward motion and axial rotation, if any, of the warhead resulting from being shot or otherwise launched toward a target and that it shall be set off or detonated upon impact of the warhead with the target.
Inertia impact igniters are known in the prior art, one such form of igniter being disclosed in my copending application bearing Ser. No. 453,317, filed Dec. 27, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,080 and entitled "Inertia Type Friction Initiator for Rotating Projectiles." There exists a need, however, for a dual or redundant flame path inertia igniter for warheads that are not armed until impact.